Cub's Vengance
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Scorpia threatens Alex's Old school, So they are hidden. What happens when they are sent to SAS camp with K-Unit in command?


**I Don't Own Alex Rider**

**Chapter One: SAS send their regards….**

**(1 Week Ago)**

Alex sat down, he still hated how plain and boring her office was, Mrs. Jones was sitting the other side of the desk, she was looking expectantly at Alex,

"There has been a threat against my old schoolmates" Alex started,

"I know" Mrs. Jones smiled,

"Are we going to let Scorpia attack and kidnap them?" Alex asked

"No, we were going to send in K-Unit, unless you have a better plan?" Mrs Jones asked,

"Send them to the Breton Beacons, Surrounded by SAS and I can help make their lives hell" Alex smiled evilly,

"Pass it off as trip to help with discipline?" Mrs Jones looked thoughtful, "I like that Idea, now will you be civilian Alex, or SAS legend Cub?"

"Cub" Alex replied looking at her

"I'll have it set up for you, Cub" Mrs Jones smiled, Alex Realised that he was dismissed, he stood and left,

**(Present Time, Brookland School)  
**

Tom Pouted, "Why do we have to go?"

Mrs Bedfordshire laughed, "The Government has said that most students lack proper discipline, so they are using our school to show that misbehaviour will not be tolerated, I do wish Alex were able to come"

"Yeah," Tom agreed, they saw a Coach arrive and a man wearing a combat jacket climbed off,

"Get on" He shouted at the kids, who ran and climbed onto the bus, they realised he was not one to be messed with, Tom and Mrs Bedfordshire walked forward,

"Good Morning Mr…." Mrs Bedfordshire said politely

"Wolf" Wolf replied,

"Mr Wolf" Mrs Bedfordshire smiled,

"Just Wolf" Wolf replied, sure that the women was flirting with him,

"Oh, ok. Where are you taking them and who will be in charge?" She asked

"Brecon Beacons and I will be in charge." Wolf replied, "My unit will be overseeing everything"

"Oh, do they all use code names?" Tom asked, Wolf nodded,

"What code names are there?" Mrs Bedfordshire asked,

"Wolf, Eagle, Snake, Fox and Cub" Wolf replied, "we are all members of K-unit" he looked around, "On the Bus kid" Tom nodded and walked in he saw there were three seats left, one reserved for Wolf, his and Alex's though he knew from what Wolf had said, Alex would be waiting for them.

They saw Mrs Bedfordshire climb onto the bus, she walked and sat next to Tom, "They need a School representative, and I was selected"

Tom smiled and nodded, they saw Wolf climb onboard the bus, "Right, You kiddies will learn to hate me, but we aren't here to make friends, you're here cos' the government thinks you lack discipline, so either listen to me or suffer the consequences"

Every looked around, they all had the feeling that they would indeed hate Wolf by the end of their stay, The bus began to move and Wolf sat down, they all sat in silence until they reached the SAS camp, they saw three figures waiting for them, Tom recognised Fox among them, the students grabbed their bags and slowly walked off the bus, Tom was rather embarrassed when Mrs Bedfordshire decided to stand next to him, they saw a platform, Wolf walked off and followed Fox, Snake and Eagle onto the platform, they all waited for something or Someone, Wolf smirked after minute,

"Welcome to Hell!" He shouted at them, "You are not here to have fun, you are not here to enjoy yourselves, and you are not here to relax. You are here to learn!"

All gulped, the SAS men smiled evilly, "Corse should you want to leave, all you have to do is beat a time on the assault course, set by someone your own age" Fox added, the whole unit laughed,

"That is mean Fox" Eagle replied,

"There are some rules you need to follow!" Wolf continued, "No Electronics, No Makeup, No Person items, you are to wear SAS Uniforms as all have to" they heard a throat being cleared behind them,

"That's not True wolfy, I don't" The voice spoke, they all turned to see a man dressed in black SAS uniforms with two pistols attached to his legs, they looked into his face and gasped,

"I wondered when you'd show up Cub!" Fox yelled at him, Alex walked over to him and stood on the plinth, next to the rest of K-Unit,

"As I was saying, you will do as we ask or suffer the consequences, now to introduce you to you new least favourite people" Wolf Began, "I'm Wolf, this is Fox, Eagle, Snake and you all know Cub"

"Why is the Druggie up there with you?" One student shouted,

The Unit all frowned, "Cub a druggie?" Fox laughed,

"Why else has he got Gang scars?" The same student yelled,

"Their not Gang scars, but war wounds" Wolf shouted, "And show some respect!"

"Respect?" The student laughed,

"I watched this guy snowboarding down a mountain…." Wolf began

"Wolf, I doubt they have clearance" Alex Put in,

"Don't care" Wolf replied, "Snowboarding down a mountain with Machine Guns firing at him, on a Ironing board!"

There were some who shook their heads but a new voice interrupted them, "Al-err Cub is a dangerous man, he has three times beaten the most dangerous criminal organisation in the world", the smooth Russian accent made Alex's skin Crawl,

"Scorpion! What are you doing here" Wolf asked,

"I have been asked to make sure that Scorpia don't try anything" Scorpion replied, Alex knew who it was without looking at the man, "The Bank want me to make sure that you all so treat these Kiddies the way they deserve"

"To your Barracks, there will be an inspection in ten minutes!" Wolf yelled, the students rushed off, only Tom and Mrs Bedfordshire were still standing there,

Wolf walked down to Tom "You must be Tom?"

Tom nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Don't" Cub winced, "It makes his head grow too big to fit through the Barracks door" he walked over to Scorpion,

"One question: How?" Cub asked

"Air force one?" Scorpion replied, "I was rushed to Hospital, Oh I died, but they were able to bring me back, then Jones came to see me. It was just after you attacked Scorpia and they tried to kill you"

"So you work for the Bank?" Cub asked,

"Yes" Scorpion replied, "Are we going to make their lives hell yet?"

The Six SAS men looked at one another, "Let's have us some fun" Wolf laughed harshly


End file.
